Another Chang
by MaverickRyder
Summary: A Draco and Min fic....who's Min you ask? Why, Cho's younger sister of course! They pair up as secret agents after they graduate Hogwarts and well...romance follows, of course. Just read it, it's pretty interesting...


"Here it is," declared Ginny as she plopped a large manilla folder down on Min's desk.  
  
Min sat up straight from her previous reclining position and looked into the folder. "What's this?"  
  
"Your new project." She hummed to herself and walked out the door.  
  
Min cleared off some off the clutter on her desk and pulled out the contents of the mysterious folder. Out came three sheets of paper, a key, and a wooden ring with engravings along the band and a clear, round crystal set in the middle.  
  
She picked out the papers and began to read. The top paper said:  
  
TO: Min Chang, Agent 513, Dept. of Dark Arts  
  
FROM: Hewitt Judson, Chief, Dept. of Dark Arts  
  
RE: The Candle of Neg  
  
The Candle of Neg was made in 817 AD, by a group of scholarly wizards looking to foretell the future. When burned, it is believed that the Candle's smoke will twist into shapes, which, if are correctly interpreted, will show you the future. The Candle is currently in the possession of Lucius Malfoy. He is planning to use the candle in the service of the Dark Lord. For what reason is still unknown. Ironically enough, your partner in this project will be his son, Draco Malfoy. Draco has long been a trusted agent in the Dept of DA and has risked his life to work against the Dark Lord in secret.  
  
Min raised an eyebrow. Working with Draco Malfoy? Fun. She flipped to the next piece of paper.  
  
Details:  
  
You will have exactly seven days to retrieve the Candle before it is destroyed by Lucius Malfoy. Enclosed are your keys to company vault #64087. Everything you need will be there. It is advised that you leave as soon as possible.  
  
She picked up the keys and stuffed them into her pocket before reaching for the last note.  
  
1 Min-  
  
Long time no.contact, eh? Let's try to make this easy for the both of us. The ring is from me. I have one exactly the same. They're magically linked. Here is the guide:  
  
A crumpled bit of parchment was taped to the paper.  
  
2 If the crystal glows.  
  
3 Blue: the person you are linked to is lost  
  
Yellow: the person you are linked to is in danger  
  
4 Green: the person you are linked to is out of harm's way  
  
Red: the person you are linked to is trying to call/reach you  
  
Black: the person you are linked to is dead  
  
Min slipped the ring on her pinky finger. "I suppose it'll come in handy.I just hope I can remember what all the colors mean."  
  
She picked up her purse and exited her office, locking the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Vault number 64087.vault number 64087.aha!" Min triumphantly brandished the key and placed it in the lock. It clicked open. There was a black duffel bag inside, which she pulled out.  
  
Min zipped the bag open and found everything she needed for a seven-day venture into the unknown. She looked again in the locker to find a new set of clothes. There were black sunglasses, a dark green v-neck sweater, dark jeans, and black boots.  
  
She hastily removed her own clothing and changed into her new ones. Then she grabbed her clothes and purse and stuffed them into the vault, after grabbing her wand and slipping it in the wand-hole of her pants (on her waist).  
  
She flung the duffel bag over her shoulder and walked out the locker room to find him standing there.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
He was looking good, she noticed, in a sleek black leather jacket, a gray tight-fitting shirt, and black slacks. His ice-blond hair was slicked back perfectly, and his silver eyes seemed to pierce through her soul. It took all of her self control not to gasp in surprise and keep her cool instead.  
  
"Hello." His gaze languidly swept her body  
  
"You're early." Min pushed her way past him and began to walk.  
  
Draco easily kept up with her. "You've changed a lot since I last saw you."  
  
Images of their graduation party at the Three Broomsticks suddenly floated into Min's mind. How he looked.how he danced.how he kissed..  
  
"A lot has changed since then," she replied without meeting his eyes.  
  
Conversation ceased for a while, until they reached outside. They walked to an Apparating booth and crammed inside.  
  
A moment later, they were standing in front of the doors to Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Quite cheery here, isn't it? I like what you've done with the.er.thorns," Min said quietly.  
  
Draco knocked on the heavy wooden doors. "Play along," he hissed, right before a door swung open to reveal a small house elf.  
  
"Young Master!" it squeaked.  
  
Draco stepped inside and Min followed suit. The house's interior was beautifully decorated, with marble floors and crystal chandeliers everywhere.  
  
The house elf, dressed in a ragged towel, stepped in front of the two. "If you would pleasest, follow me," he said timidly as he led the way to a room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Min whispered.  
  
"To greet my parents." When Min still looked puzzled, he offered, "It's custom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Soon they reached an ornate sitting room, filled with expensive-looking furniture and artwork. Reclining on a chaise lounge, Narcissa Malfoy was sipping a glass of red wine, and Lucius Malfoy was sitting on a couch, reading the paper.  
  
"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy called out. "It's been such a long time, dearie."  
  
Lucius put down his paper. "Yes, it has." His eyes shifted to Min. "Been keeping busy, I see."  
  
"Whose your lovely friend?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Oh, um, allow me to introduce my girlfriend," Draco replied. (Min winced. Girlfriend? Play along.)  
  
Min extended a hand nonetheless. "Hello. I'm Min Chang."  
  
Lucius shook it. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Simply wonderful to make your acquaintance," gushed Narcissa as she grabbed Min's hand.  
  
"Why don't you two sit down?" Lucius motioned to the loveseat opposite him.  
  
Obediently, they sat. Min took a second to take in her surroundings. Everything here seemed to artificial and scripted, as if it was a play. Narcissa's voice woke her from her daydream.  
  
"So, how long have you been seeing each other?" she asked smilingly.  
  
"Er," Draco faltered.  
  
"About six months," replied Min.  
  
"Really? Have you any long-term plans?" suggested Narcissa.  
  
"Actually we were thinking about getting married, but we wanted to run the idea by you first," said Draco.  
  
"Yes, it would be lovely to get married someday." Min smiled up at Draco and placed her hand on his.  
  
Lucius tried to smile. "Well then, I don't see why not.you say you're a Chang?"  
  
"Ye-es," Min said.  
  
"The Changs.very respectable wizarding family." Lucius stroked his chin.  
  
Min clenched her teeth, not knowing how to reply to the seemingly well- meant remark. "Thank you." She glanced back and forth from Lucius, who was looking very smug, Narcissa, who was looking very excited, and Draco, who was looking very nervous.  
  
Lucius cleared his throat and clasped his hands together in a business-like manner.  
  
"How does tomorrow sound?" 


End file.
